Fathora
The Fathora, otherwise called earth giants or trolls, are a race of powerful creatures native to the Northern region of the Edokelos. They are one of the few races that had built for themselves a civilization during the Primeval Age, eventually reaching a steady partnership with humans and some gods. Since the end of the Primeval Age, the fathora have and are typically act as nomads who roam the lands, or was troublesome monsters to be slain. Overview Born from the magic-infused land of Erdyn after the Primordial Age, the first of the fathora were born in the northern region of Edokelos. Having possessed intelligence from the very start, they developed their civilization and culture quickly as they had few natural predators unlike other mortals. As they expanded their domain, the fathora came into contact with humans, whom they began to trade with, dwarfs, who taught them their runic magic, and gods who provided some with protection against outside threats. Despite their relatively friendly relations however, the fathora came under attack from the demons. As all others were occupied with their own incursions, they were forced to fight the demons alone. Although they fought united and harder than ever before, the fathora civilization was left shattered and dispersed into the wind by the time the demons were banished. With their people at their lowest point and populate barely sustainable, the remaining fathora gather themselves into small tribes for increase chances of survival against those that might threaten them. To preserve their survival, those fathora who put their people into jeopardy were exiled from their communities and forced to live within isolation. As their strength was recognized, many of these exiles were eventually recruited by others for specific tasks, or were simply hunted down by those dedicated to their elimination for their own survival, or sport. Characteristics Fathora have now made their homes within nomadic tribes that prowl the lands and moving before they can be hunted down, within small communities far from other races, or wandering on their lonesome after having been exiled. While they have a relatively primitive appearance, they are considered intelligent creatures and can make extensive use of tactics, weapons, and magic to overcome any obstacle much like humans. Those who remain members of a community have a calm disposition but will fight if needed, while those who are isolated are vary hostile towards others, often contributing to their image to the other races. In a religious context, the fathora pay reverence to their ancestors and honour the sacrifices they had to make in order for their generation to come about. Monuments of stone and wood are erected outside their camps and are often left whenever they leave the area, leaving behind traces of magic for unknown purposes. On several occasions, fathora shamans have managed to summon the spirits of their ancestors to attain guidance or to assist in their protection during times of need. Appearance Fathora are a large race of giants with enchanted elemental blood coursing their their veins. The elemental tribe that an individual fathora belongs to is what dictates what their general appearance. The most prominent of the tribes is the Frost, Flame, and Rock: Frost tribesman have light blue skin with ice-like spike protrusions from their elbows, upper arms, and the outer sides of their arms; Flame tribesman have charred skin, flaming red eyes, and magma for blood; Rock tribesman have stone-like skin and a generally bland appearance. Although they often differ, all members of their race share the common attributes of superior height and large, bulky bodies that is covered in body hair. Powers & Abilities As a large and strong race, the fathora are naturally physically superior to most other mortal races, easily capable of crushing humans with little effort. While not as powerful as gods or their kin, fathora have carved for themselves their own place within Erdyn as a dangerous race. *'Magic': Having learnt magic from the dwarfs, the fathora are adept in the use of runic and enchantment-based magic, often carving the sigils into their own flesh for better results. **'Elemental Manipulation': Much like other magical creatures, fathora are divided into subtypes that denote the tribe of their birth. Flame, Frost, and Stone tribes each have elemental manipulations naturally. *'Longevity': Fathora have the natural lifespan of approximately 500 years as they go through a similar life cycle as humans. They can live past their expected lifespan should they continue to remain in contact with their tribal elements and remain within good health. Weaknesses *'Bodily Trauma': Despite their strength and lifespan, a fathora can be killed through damage to their bodies much like other mortal creatures. Category:Races Category:Giants Category:Mortals